


The Different Methods of Pumpkin Carving

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, Just Harry disturbing his in-laws again, M/M, Muggle Culture, Nothing out of the ordinary here, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Harry just wants to carve a pumpkin by himself without using magic.Draco doesn’t see the appeal in this, but eventually he makes peace with Harry’s strange desire.Narcissa is just completely confused and appalled.





	The Different Methods of Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! It’s my first time actually posting a Drarry fic :D

“What on earth are you doing, Potter?” Draco inquired with a horrified expression as he watched Harry timidly from the doorway of the dining room, his eyes staring down with great concern at the many knives spread out over their table. 

“What do you mean?” Harry answered, looking up at his husband with the most innocent dumbfounded face, as if he really had no idea why this sort of behavior should be taken as abnormal by anyone! 

“I’m sorry, love. Perhaps I wasn’t clear.” Draco frowned. “Allow me to repeat myself. What on earth are you doing with all of these knives!?” 

“I’m carving a pumpkin.” Harry explained without any hint of shame at being caught in the middle of such an odd ritual. “I got one for you too. Wanna help?”

“Carving a-No! I don’t want to help!” Draco shouted, setting his morning tea aside on the counter so that he could deal with the situation at hand. “This is NOT how you carve a pumpkin! Move aside.”

Harry quickly took a few steps back when he saw Draco going for the wand in his coat pocket. “Darling, can’t we at least talk about this?” He tried to plead before the deed was done.

“Absolutely not.” Draco huffed, turning to face the large, improperly portioned pumpkin that Harry had sat down at the very end of the table. “Insculpo!” He spoke smugly then as he thrust his wand at the plump orange fruit, and watching with a proud smirk while a traditional Jack-o-lantern face etched itself into the pumpkin’s rind.

Harry gave a heavy and disappointed sigh once the spell had finished, its job done in mere seconds. “Well thank you for that, Malfoy.” He grumbled at Draco. “You’ve managed to ruin all of my fun. I hope you’re quite pleased with yourself.”

“What do you mean?” His platinum haired husband snapped in return. “I think it looks lovely. Well...as lovely as a pumpkin can be, anyway.”

“Can’t you just try doing something without magic for once?” Harry begged, taking the second, untouched pumpkin from off the floor and placing it carefully in its companion’s place on the table. 

“Why would I ever consider such foolishness?” Draco muttered in annoyance, putting away his wand and closing up the buttons on his coat. “We’re wizards, my dear. I thought maybe you’d grown accustomed to the idea by now.” 

“Very funny.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Just please let me carve this one on my own, Alright? I was really looking forward to doing it.”

“So long as you’ve finished by the time my mother arrives to take us to breakfast.” Draco finally consented. “But if you lose a finger, I’m not helping you clean up the mess.”

“I promise.” Harry agreed, smiling, but only slightly, as he picked up a marker and began to draw out his chosen design.

....

“Well, the weather today is simply dreadful!” Narcissa Malfoy complained as Draco held open the front door to he and Harry’s flat for her to come inside and out of the cold. “I hope you have a fire going, Darling. You’ll be frozen by nightfall if not.”

“We’re warm enough, mother.” Draco assured her, closing the door then and shivering even under his coat. 

“Yes, I can see that.” Narcissa sighed, looking around the sitting room for the son-in-law who seemed to be quite absent. “Where is Harry, my love?” She asked Draco, walking towards the dining room when she heard something clatter loudly to the floor. 

“Oh! Mother, you don’t need to go looking for...” Draco tried to stop her before she was able to see the offense to all magically gifted persons that Harry had insisted upon. It was far too late however. Narcissa stopped, in complete shock, at the entryway to the dining room, staring at Harry, who was still clasping a large knife in one hand, his arms covered in butchered pumpkin’s flesh, and gooey seeds scattered all over the table and floor.

“Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy.” He nodded at the obviously appalled witch. “It’s lovely to see you.”

Draco went red in the face, and he was ready to be angry at his husband before he saw what Harry had so painstakingly carved, with his own two hands, onto his pumpkin.

Harry + Draco with a heart beneath their names was chiseled into the pumpkin’s tough outer layer. 

“It’s lovely, darling.” He admitted to Harry first and foremost, while he placed his hands on his mother’s shoulders to keep her steady on her feet. “Though, you might want to clean up a bit before we leave, don’t you think?”

Harry’s eyes left Draco’s and glanced back at Narcissa, who had yet to say a word about whatever it was she was witnessing. She looked positively terrified.

“Oh! Yes!” Harry nodded, taking his knives quickly to the sink and grabbing up a rag to clean the table. “I’ll only be a moment!” He assured his husband, who quickly led his stunned mother-in-law from the room to sit down.

Harry was quite lucky, thought Draco, that his father had elected to stay at home on this particular morning.


End file.
